Secret Guardian Angel
by Yuri-san
Summary: We all know that Lily's love saved her only son's life, but what if Harry had someone else watching over him that night too, someone that nobody would expect? One Shot. Mild fluff, NMxLM, LPxJP.


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR, the goddess that she is, does. I'm making no money off of this and I never will.

Secret Guardian Angel

The room was completely quiet. Narcissa Malfoy held her only child tightly to her chest; the infant slept on. Lucius stood regally at his wife's side, his cane in one hand, his wand and mask in the other. A small sob escaped the beautiful woman's lips. Her husband afforded her a glance before returning his attention to their last chance for redemption.

Albus Dumbledore studied the young couple and their three week old son with masked eyes. Narcissa's dress and robe were both of the finest quality. Albus suspected that under the Death Eater's robes, Lucius was dressed in similar such finery.

"Please," Narcissa begged in a small voice, not lifting her tearful gaze from her son. "Please, help us. If not for my husband or I, for Draco. He's so young, he doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to ever know what horrible things mankind can achieve. Save him, please. Please..." she tried to choke back another sob, but failed. She hung her head as low as it could go, held her son tighter, and gave into the tears.

Lucius, on the other hand, stood up straighter. Even in front of this man, one who had watched him grow up, he had to maintain a front of pride and dignity. He did not blame his wife for her display, however. Someone had to let it all out. Right now she was crying for the both of them.

The great wizard spoke finally, with a serenity that soothed Narcissa and surprised Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, you are too far involved with this dark organization for there to be a simple way out. Trying to leave now would only further endanger the lives of those you hold most dear. Every moment spent here is a moment better spent elsewhere, redeeming yourself in His eyes, and bringing you out of the path of immediate danger."

Lucius nodded curtly and turned to his wife. "Chin up," he whispered softly, gazing fondly at her. She nodded reluctantly, holding back more tears and watched him go.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, then corrected himself, "Narcissa. Return home, my dear girl. It won't be easy for you, just as it won't be easy for your husband. Raise your son as best as you know how. This war is above you, but if you love and protect Draco, it may not be above him if this should drag on that long."

She nodded mutely. Draco stirred and moments later began to cry. "Shh dearest," she murmured. "I'd best be going." she said in a hushed tone.

Dumbledore agreed and watched the young woman leave his office, then the castle. He kept an eye on her through the window as she crossed the dark campus until she disappeared from his vision into the night.

---

Some weeks later...

"C'mon Lily sweetie, push," James encouraged his birthing wife.

Lily's face was screwed up in pain and she squeezed her well-meaning husband's hand as hard as she possibly could. "I'm pushing you horrible man!" she yelled. "This is your fault you know!"

"Of course," James agreed hastily, not wanting to further upset her. "You can punish me later."

"One last push should do it Mrs. Potter," said the midwife soothingly. "Make it a good strong one. Yes, that's it... Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"A son," James breathed, in total awe despite the throbbing pain in his left hand that probably indicated broken bones.

"I'm STILL having contractions!" Lily shouted.

"Calm down dear, that's normal," the midwife assured her. "You just have to get the placenta out, no big deal. It's not like you're having twins."

"I should hope not," the exhausted redhead muttered. "Then I'd have THREE children to look after."

James looked over to her puzzled. "Thr-- oh, wait. Not nice." Lily smiled innocently.

"Do you have a name chosen?" the midwife inquired.

James looked very much like the thought had never occurred to him. A name? Who'da thunk it? Lucky for him, Lily had it under control.

"Harry," she said confidently. "His name is Harry James Potter."

The midwife smiled. "Splendid, I see you've already done some thinking. Now tell me once more, just to make sure I've got it right." Lily repeated her new son's name. "Wonderful, now I just need the two of you to sign this, and then it will go to the Ministry." Both parents signed the birth certificate and it disappeared with a quiet 'poof'

"Can I hold him?" Lily asked eagerly.

The midwife chucked. "Of course you can." She gently passed a bundle of blankets n' Harry to the new mother.

Lily gasped out loud. "He's... beautiful. He's got dark hair like you Jamie."

James looked his wife straight in the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too James. I'm so happy right now." She couldn't move, but waited patiently for him to lean in and kiss her tenderly.

"Me too," James murmured. "Me too."

---

October 30th, 11:34 PM

Narcissa gazed tenderly down at her sleeping son, then over at her similarly dozing husband. She stood from the padded rocking chair, walked to Draco's cradle and set him in it. Satisfied that her baby was sleeping peacefully, she climbed into bed. She wasn't even all of the way in when Lucius jerked awake and bolted upright.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Lucius shook his head roughly, jumped out of bed, and dashed out of the room. Narcissa followed him as he trotted briskly to the library. She topped dead in her tracks when she saw the glowing mark on Lucius' left forearm.

"What does that madman want this late?" she demanded in a fierce whisper.

Lucius pretended not to hear her and proceeded into the library. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned to her and said, "Stay here, Narcissa. I will be back. I just want to know what is going on."

After seven long agonizing minutes, Lucius came out of the library, brushing fireplace ash from his unrestrained white blonde hair. Narcissa rushed to his, her eyes pleading.

Lucius took her hands in his. "I must go Cissa. Th-- the Potters. He's found the Potters."

"No," Narcissa gasped, tears of empathy welling in her eyes. "Lily, James... They have a newborn son... He can't-- he… can't... Why them...?"

Lucius kissed each of her hands. "I don't know Cissa, but I have to go. I won't do anything, if I can help it. I, I promise you I will not kill their son. That's all I can do."

Narcissa sniffed and nodded. "Go," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. "Go, and come back."

"I will," he said before kissing her swiftly and taking off down the hall.

Narcissa broke into silent sobs. She clasped her hands together in an unspoken prayer and brought them to her lips.

_Please God, _she begged desperately, _bring my husband back safe._

---

October 31st, 12:07

Behind Lucius' actual mask, his face was a mask of indifference. It was how he always was on business; it's how he had to be. He couldn't bring himself to pretend to enjoy the torture, but at the same time, pity would betray him.

_Kill the boy, _Voldemort ordered one of his servants. _Leave his parents to me._

"What of I, my lord?" Lucius forced himself to say.

_Do as you please,_ the Dark Lord said dismissively. _Join the others._

Lucius watched his fellow Death Eaters run amok on the innocent sleeping town of Gordic's Hollow. He walked from the evil madman's side, as if to do as he was told, but his wife's crying face, stopped him from just standing idly by while a family was murdered.

In the cover of darkness, Lucius went round the back of the house of the Potters.

"_Alohomora_," he hissed at the door's lock. The door popped open. As stealthy and graceful as a cat, Lucius stalked through the dark halls of the house. A slight creak informed him of the whereabouts of the other Death Eater. With speed and precision, Lucius snuck up behind the other man and rendered him unconscious. Let the Dark Lord think the Potters did that.

His wife in mind the whole time, Lucius searched rooms until he found the Potters. He crept to the bedside and put his hand over Lily's mouth, silencing her and waking her at the same time.

"Go to your son," Lucius said quietly, but intensely. "The house is surrounded by Death Eaters, do not scream. Try to save your family."

Lily nodded quickly, eyes wide with fear. Lucius removed his hand from her mouth and darted from the room and the house all together, dead-set on being busy when everything went wrong.

Lily shook her husband hard.

"Wassup?" James mumbled groggily.

"Death Eaters," Lily hissed.

"How do you know?" James demanded, suddenly alert.

"One came in and warned me." she admitted. "He told me to go check on Harry." She climbed out of bed and grabbed her wand. "You go downstairs and see what's going on."

James nodded, got out of bed and grabbed his wand too. "Lily?" he whispered loudly, catching her before she left the room. "I love you."

"Oh, James," she whispered back. "I love you too."

---

October 31st 2:39

Narcissa sat on the edge of their bed in a silent, trance-like stupor. The click of a door, snapped her back to reality. She sprung from the bed and into her husband's strong arms, tears renewed.

He took his mask off with his left hand and held her with his right. "I'm fine," he assured her quietly, still in a stupor of his own. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine."

"The Potters?" she asked into his chest after a while.

Lucius let the question hang in the air for several long moments. "Dead," he answered finally. Narcissa gasped. "Lily and James Potter are dead."

"The boy?" she breathed, barely daring to hope.

"The boy is alive. I warned his mother and father before anything bad happened and by some miracle, he survived. The Dark Lord... the Dark Lord is dead. He's gone."

"You saved the boy, and he saved the world." Narcissa said softly.

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't save him. I just did what I could to help."

Narcissa looked up into his eyes. "That's good enough for me. Oh Lucius, I love you."

Lucius bent down and kissed his wife. "I love you too."

---

Author's Note: Umm, yeah. Fluffy, I know. I have to admit, I was inspired by a picture. A fanart of Lucius and Narcissa. Go to: h t t p / a c c i o b r a i n . l i g e r m a g i c . c o m / h p m a l f o y d e a t h . j p g (take out the spaces) and you'll see how my story was sculpted around that one image. Canon-wise, yeah Lucius is a bad guy. But recently, I'd like to think that for a pureblood, he's not that bad. So there you go. My version. I hope you liked it. Even if you hated, review and let me know; it helps me grow as a writer

Thank you for taking the time to read this fic.

Bye for now,

Yuri-san


End file.
